Twin Turmoil
by Yuuki no Yuki
Summary: Karin and Yuzu have always been close, but that was before Hogwarts. Before house rivalries, and blood-supremecy. Before Transfiguration and misscommunication...and of course; before the Marauders. **Marauder's Era Karin x Sirius    Snape x Yuzu x Lupin**
1. Average?

Well, this is a story that will be updated on and off, the beginings simple enough...it's the later years I have to work out, if I do time skips it shouldn't be too dificult, anyway. Karin and Yuzu attend Hogwarts...Marauder era...yup.  
>KarinxSirius possibly YuzuxSnape or YuzuxLupin<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Bleach, nor Harry Potter...hence the word FANfiction.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>  
>Average? <strong>

Karin Kurosaki was an average eleven year old girl...well perhaps _average_ wasn't the right word to use. After all, she was a Kurosaki; which meant her father was a certafied quack, her borther was an absolute knutcase, and her twin sister...well Karin would never say anything against her twin, but she secretly believed Yuzu should stop spending her free time knitting clothes for her dolls.

Yuzu, who had been born meerly seconds after her twin was her opposite in every way. Where Karin was dark, Yuzu was light, right from the color of their hair down to the clothes that they wear. Yuzu was also an 'average' Kurosaki. Infact, in many ways, she was more average than Karin. After all, she had never seen ghosts flying about, (even if Karin denied it Yuzu knew she still saw them) nor did she have the ability to use a soccor ball as a missile, she supposed she could cook an entire meal in under an hour...but that hardly classified as special in her books. No, Yuzu Kurakosi, much like Karin, was average.

Now, being as average as they were, I'm sure you can imagine their shock when they came home one day and saw a rather unaverage man in their living-room. Sitting next to their father with a cup of tea in his hand was an old man, if his white beard was anything to go by. Which, by the way, was so long that the stranger had taken to stuffing it through his belt. He was wearing what could only be desribed as a purple cloak, and, oddly-enough, high heels, his blue eyes seemed to twinkle behind his glasses with hidden knowledge.

One thing to note about Karin Kurosaki, if nothing else, is that she is not the most respectful of children. If she has something to say she will most certainly say it, and if you don't like it? Well you're out of luck. Knowing this about Karin, it should come as no surprise that she was the first of the two sisters to talk.

"Hey, Old man!" Karin drawled while dropping her soccor bag by the door, "what's with the weirdo?"

"Karin!" Yuzu hissed, a blush of embarassment making its way onto her cheeks, "you shouldn't speak that way about guests, and what did I say about leaving your bag in the passageway? Someone could trip!" She continued flailing her arms up and down. A second later, as if to prove a point, Yuzu took a step foreward and promptly tripped over Karin's soccor bag.

"Ah, my dearest daughter!" Their father cried while diving to catch Yuzu. Karin noted that the odd man seemed to find this situation very amusing. A fact that he confirmed with his next sentence.

"Well, Isshin, I see you're as emergetic as they say," the old man chuckled, "Masaki was right to call you a handfull."

"You knew our mom?" Karin questioned, picking up on the tone of the sentence.

"Quite right Ms. Kurosaki, or I suppose I should say Kurosaki-san, shouldn't I?" The man continued good humourly, "your mom would always get so mad if someone adressed her improperly."

"Karin's the same," Yuzu commented from admidst her father's hugs, "if anyone she's not close to calls her by her first name she sees red." Yuzu stopped to chuckle at a perticularly funny memory of when Karin had actually snapped at a teacher for miss-addressing her, "I don't care though," she continued, "you can just call me Yuzu!"

"Yes, well Ms. Yuzu, Kurosaki-san, I suppose you're curious as to why I'm here?" Both girls nodded, so the man continued, "first off, my name is Albus Perceival Dumbledor and I am the current Headmaster of a very prestiges school, a school where you'll find, if you so desire, you have a place at."

"Wait?" Karin interjected, "are you a scout or something, and how did you know our mom?"

"I believe the correct answer Kurosaki-san, would be an 'or something' although I suppose I can be called a scout, but you would have been scouted from the moment you were born for a talent you have no control over, and to your second question," Dumbledore continued, "I know your mom because she attended the very school I am speaking of."

"...and that is?"

"Why Kurosaki-san! That would be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Now normally you would attend a local school, perhaps Alphonse's Alchestry Academy, or Shikon Shrine for Sorcerers, however, your father and I felt you should have the option of attending your mother's Alma Mater...it is one of the best school's running if I could be so bold as to say."

"Wait," Karin began, "you mean to say, that our mother is a-

-a witch!" Yuzu shouted, jumping up and down in excitment, "oh I always knew it!"

"You 'knew it' Yuzu?"

"Of course! Don't you see Karin?" Yuzu questioned, turning to face her twin. "What with you talking to ghosts and me befrending lion spirits we just had to be magic, it's the only thing that made sense!"

"That," Karin began slowly, "or we could just be mental."

"I assure you Kurosaki-san, you are anything but 'mental' you are one of the few true pure-bloods left in this time."

"Pure-bloods? What, you mean like a hundred percent magic?" Karin said, confusion lacing her words, "but the old man's not a wizard...are you?"

Isshin Kurosaki thought this was a very good time to start counting the number of threads that made up his rug. He got to about 60 before Karin kicked him in the side of the head, bringing him crashing back to Earth. "I would've told you," he started backing away slowly, "only I was charmed so I couldn't...you understand, right? I mean I wasn't techinically a wizard anyway..."

"What do you mean?" Yuzu called stopping Karin with the touch of her hand.

Isshin who was clearly relieved to still be alive launched into his explanation. "Well you see," he began, "your mom went to Hogwarts so she's a witch, if she went to Als or Shikon she'd have been either an alchemist or sorceress respectivly. I went to the Shinigami Academy in Seretei."

"Wait...where?" Karin questioned, having never heard of a place called Seretei...not that she'd heard of any of the places mentioned, but still.

"Seretei, it's the captial of the Soul Society." It was, surprisingly, Dumbledor who answered, "and before you ask Kurosaki-san, Soul Society is an all magic community hidden on an invisible island to the west of Hokkaido, it's true name is Kuroki, dark-tree, it became known as Soul Society when your Ministry of Magic...I believe you call them Centeral 46, passed a law in which ghosts could no-longer freely roam the streets. They were soon sent to live in the only completely magical community...Kuroki."

"So all the ghosts go there?" Yuzu questioned, trying to wrap her head around all the new information.

"Yeah," Isshin called, effectivaly putting the spotlight on himself, "well Seretei, like Dumbledor said, is the capital, and it's at the center of the island...but ghost can't enter it only shiniga-err, witches and wizards can travel trhough it, and only if they've graduated from the Shinigami Academy. It's the center of the Japanese Magical Community, like, um Diagon Alley in London...only more selective."

"Selective?" Yuzu questioned, neither her nor Karin brought up that they had no idea what 'Diagon Alley' was.

"Like your father said Ms. Yuzu," Dumbledoor picked up, obviously more comfortable explaining things, "only a fully recognized witch or wizard is granted passage, they call them 'shinigami' or Death Gods."

"That's conceited," Karin mummbeled to herself, garnaring a chuckle from Dumbledor.

"Yes, well, cosidering they are granted entry into a city that they've completely banned ghosts from entering, on an island known as 'soul society' I'm sure you can see their reasoning." Dumbledor continued, "nevertheless, I did not come here to discuss your country's history, although it is rather interesting. Locking Magical Creatures up in a prison known as the Maggot's Nest, and asignining a singal wizard to gaurd it...but I digress, I came here to offer you a chance to attend Hogwarts this coming school year, and, subsequently, the next 6 years as well."

Karin was shocked, she almost didn't believe what the old man was saying...but then again, she had been seing ghosts since she was 4, and she'd noticed Ichi-nii and his friends mentioning things about 'shinigami' and the 'soul society.' Even so, to suddenly ask them if they wanted to drop everything and attend a school on the other side of the world, for the next seven years? And considering the distance it would be unlikely they could visit except over summer break...if then. This was all so sudden, and Karin had to think carefully abou-

"I'll go!" Yuzu shouted, a large smile on her already cheerful face, "it sounds like fun!"

Well, looks like Yuzu made her choice for her, after all, hell would freeze over...or melt (depending on the your belief) before she would let her younger sister (twin or not) do something like this alone.

"Alright, I'm in" Karin drawled, a smirk on her face. It looked like Karin Kurosaki was not such an average girl after all.

* * *

><p>I'm almost done with chapter 2. So if anyone's reading this that should be up soon...now, I suggest you REVIEW, Mwahahaha (don't make me imperio you!)<p> 


	2. Opposite Wand

Well here's my update, I can see people reading which is a start, all I need now is a review or two. Just a simple, "it's good, continue!" or "update!" would be nice, sorry in advanced for any spelling/grammer errors, I don't have a beta (the jobs open to anyone willing.) So, yeah, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own Bleach or Harry Potter, aside from the books and detergent.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>  
><strong>**Opposite Wand**

The final weeks of school flew by and pretty soon the Kurosaki family was packing up everything they owned. It turned out that when Isshin's 'darling daughters' had decided to attend Hogwarts he decided on a change of scenery, in other words wherever his daughters go he goes. Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu's older brother, decided to stay. Apparently Ichigo had been secretly attending Shinigami Academy without the twin's knowledge, and many of the strange friends he brought over were in fact his freinds from said school.

Karin soon learned that anyone who is enrolled into the Shinigami Academy is charmed so that they can't tell others about the school...well it's really only any males, females aren't charmed because they're supposedly better secret keepers. Karin thought this was rather stupid as it garunteed half the half blood population to be as bad off as muggle-borns in that they know nothing about their ancestory. Then again, that may have been the point, to give any pure bloods or 'nobles' as they're called in Seretei, an upper hand. Of course, Karin and Yuzu were pure-bloods but they were just as far behind as any muggle-borns.

"Oh, I hope no one teases us about our lack of knowledge," Yuzu mumbeled to herself while stuffing Kon, a stuffed lion they had recently learned Ichigo accidently charmed in his first year, into one of the packing boxes. "I mean, I know daddy said that were not far behind, but still..."

"Don't worry Yuzu," Karin mummbeled, feeling the need to comfort her twin, "I'm sure you'll do great!" Inwardly though, Karin was having her own doubts, not about the bullying that wouldn't faze her, it was more about something her father had mentioned, about Hogwarts and houses. What would happen if they were placed in different houses? From what she'd read (her mother apperently had a book known as Hogwarts: A History...it would've put her to sleep if not for the doodles her mother had added in) Yuzu would most likely fit in Hufflepuff, Hardworking and a loyal friend, Karin hoped this was the case as Hufflepuff's apperently get along with everyone. Karin could see herself in a bit of every house so she wasn't quiet sure which one she'd be placed into.

After a couple hours of silent packing the Kurosaki's were ready to go, they were going to leave all there boxes here because Mr. Kurosaki had hired somes dwarfs from Mio's Massive Movers, to trransport their stuff to their new house in London. As such, Karin Yuzu and Isshin found themselves on a plane that was flying them to London were they'll apparenetly 'floo' (whatever that means) to Diagon Alley.

"Daddy, if we can just floo to places," Yuzu commented after Isshin had explained how the network of fireplaces worked, "why not just floo from our house to Diagon Alley?"

"Ah! My genius little daughter, what a wounderful question!" Isshin called dramatically, causing many of his fellow paasengers to stare at him oddly, "alas we do not know how to floo across oceans, besides!" He continued charasmatically, "muggle or not everyone must fly in a plane once in their life!"

And so the Kurosaki's flight continued much in the same way, Yuzu would ask a question to which Issin would ramble on, and Karin who was confined to her chair and so couldn't kick him, would sit in irritaition. It continued like this for well over 12 hours, and by the time they had left the plane Karin was so aggravated that when Isshin gailey called, "welcome to London!" she kicked him so hard she wasn't sure he'd stop flying until he made it back to Japan.

This worked in their favour, however, as Isshin seemed to fly into the very people who had been waiting to meet them. "I see you're as crazy as ever 'ey Isshin?" A man with greying hair and mischeivius blue eyes called. Next to him was a women with red hair and mud-brown eyes, and standing slightly off to the side was obviuosly their kid, with untidy black hair, muddy brown eyes and glasses he looked to be a year younger than Karin and Yuzu, looks can be deceiving however as it turns out the 'dirty-runt' as Karin dubbed him, was actually a little over a month older than them.

"This is James," the older man called gesturing to his son, "he'll be in the same year as you...say hi to them James," James, who seemed perticularly put out at having to greet two girls, simply waved half-heartedly. Chcukling the older man turned to the two girls, "Don't worry about him, he's just sulking that first years aren't allowed to play quiditch at school...although judging by your faces I'd say you have no idea what that is."

This seemed to catch James' attention who decided to bring the two girls up to speed on what he dubbed 'only the greatest sport to ever exist.' Which of course led Karin to argue that nothing, magic or otherwise, could be as great as soccor. This debate continued all the way back to the couple (known as the Potter's) house.

"Well, quiditch has brooms, does your stupid little sport have those?"

"Of course not, us soccor players pride ourselves on our leg strength, I doubt you need any strength to play ruddy quiditch."

"Excuse me! Do you have any idea how much arm strength you need to be a Beater, besides how fun can a game with only one goal be?"

"Loads if you actually have talent, not that I suspect quiditch requires any, gaining a hundred and fifty points for catching one ball?"

"A snitch, how many times do I have to tell you, it's a _snitch_! It's near impossible to catch anyway."

"Then I suppose quiditch matches never end do they?"

"Of course they do!" James hissed, for what felt like the fifth time that day. He was just opening his mouth to pose what he thought was a brilliant comeback when his mother told everybody they were heading to Diagon Alley to go school shopping. Sighing James decided he could wait until some of his wizard friends joined them, surely they'd back him up? After all, nothing and he means NOTHING is better than quiditch.

"Now dears," Mrs. Potter called handing Karin and Yuzu some powder, "I want you to pay close attention, you two are going to go together alright?" They nodded before watching raptly as Mr. Potter grabbed some powder, stepped into the fire place, called 'Diagon Alley', and then through the powder down, dissappearing in burst of green flames. James went next followed by Isshin who wanted to be the first sight that greeted them after they'd flooed.

"Alright you two next, now you'll have to say it together, and be careful not to be seperated, alright?" The twins just nodded before stepping into the fireplace, Yuzu was shaking like a leaf and clutched tightly onto Karin who was as calm as can be. Both raised the powder above their heads and yel-"WAIT!" Mrs. Potter screamed, causing Yuzu to squeel, and drop all her powder which began to engulf her in a flame.

Thinking fast Karin grabbed Yuzu's hand and threw her own powder down screaming "Diagon Alley!" All the while, trying to drag Yuzu onto her side. It must've worked because when the soot finally cleared from their eyes they were enveloped in a bone-crushing hug via their dad. Seconds later Mrs. Potter emerged brandishing her wand, she pointed it at everyone and yelled "_Scourgify Totallum_" the next second all the dirt flew off of them and seemed to dissappear in mid-air.

Turning to Karin she whispered, "i'm terribly sorry about earlier, I just noticed your sisters nerves and thought it might be better if I took her," here her face split into a grin, "I needn't have bothered though, you're obviously a very good older sister, just like your mom."

Karin was stunned, that was twice now she'd been compared to her mom. Karin never gets compared to her mom, having inherited most of her looks from her father, it was often Yuzu who people raved were 'just like her mother,' Karin meant no offense, but she thought Mrs. Potter must've been mistaken, and being well Karin, she told her so.

"You think so?" Mrs. Potter mumbeled (she had offered to stay with the kids while the men went to Gringotts to draw money.) "Well I suppose that's possible, but one would assume I'd know my own sister well enough to spot when you act like her."

"Wait? Did you say sister?" Karin called, grabbing the attention of Yuzu who had been asking James all sorts of questiones about the wizarding world.

"Yes, Masaki was my eldest sister, I should be around the age she was before she passed, can you really not see the resemblence?" Karin could, now that she looked at it, it was actually rather obvious. They had the same wavy hair and face shape, same eye shape too. The only diference was Mrs. Potter had light red hair and mud-brown eyes, were her own mother'd had golden-brown hair and light-brown eyes. "Yes, I suppose as a mother Masaki acted vey much like Yuzu," Mrs. Potter continued, "but then again Yuzu was trying to act like her mother...as a child though Masaki was a lot like you Karin."

This really blew Karin away and it came as no surprise had her begging for more information. Yuzu too was curious about her mother as a child. "Alright," Mrs. Potter sighed, "might as well tell you a bit while we wait. Well the first thing you need to know is Misaki was the middle child. Like you two we had an elder brother."

"Is he still alive?" Yuzu whispered, eager for more information.

"Well...yes, but we cut ties with him a long time ago...didn't even attend your mothers wedding, but that's a different story. So as I was saying she was the middle child, and we like to refer to her as the ugly duckling...not because she was ugly oh no, but rather because she never took care of her appearance, not all through Hogwarts, not until she met your dad. Which was when she was around 19 mind you! The second she saw him she started to take care of her apperance, ironically enough she found she enjoyed the reaction people would get when seeing a 'new her' so she started modeling."

"What did mom look like before then?" Karin questioned, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Well, she would never brush her hair so it was really frizzy, rather than put it up or try to calm it she would shake it out to look like a lion's mane. She claimed it showed Gryfindor spirit. Her eyes were of course still beautiful, not that anyone noticed with her hair in the way. She had a problem with the school dress code, namely that there was one. So rather than conform she did everything in her power to rebel against it. From wearing the boys pants in place of the required skirt, to charming her vest so it shone Cuddley Canon Orange, rather than grey. Despite everything though, the boys still took notice of her by the start of fifth year, and of course, this bothered her. So she started walking around school with her cloak completely buttoned up, and cut her hair in a pixie cut hoping to look worse. Unfortunatly, this showed the world her beautiful eyes so...I'm sure you can guess how that went."

"Talking about your sister I presume?" Mr. Potter called, wlking up to the group with Isshin by his side.

"Daddy!" Yuzu called, excited, "why didn't you tell us Mr. and Mrs. Potter were our uncle and aunt?" Isshin just chuckled before explaining he wanted to see if they'd guess. "Oh...well Auntie's been telling us stroies about mommy when she was is school."

"Yes and I'm sure she'll be delighted to tell you more while we go shopping," and she was. By the time the group reached their final destination at Olivanders they'd already heard so much about their mother. She had been one of the reason's women were allowed to play quiditch at Hogwarts...although she didn't play (the bill passed after she graduated.) She was actually really bad at school work (a skill Yuzu swore she inherited) and only fared well in Divination and Herbology. She was an avid prankster but only because she wouldn't let go of a grudge until she got the person back, and she'd 'hate' to hold a grudge. Although a model later in life, their aunt confided that one of their mother's greatest fears was standing infront of a large crowd. Apperently she was offered a postition as a prefect but tunrned it down so as not to be a hypocrit (because she was a prankster.)

They had learned so much, and couldn't wait to hear more, but first...there wands. First up was James, Karin wasn't really paying attention but she did catch that it was a mahogony wand 11 inches, pliable, and good for transfiguration, she'd missed what the core was but she ddn't really care. Next up was Yuzu who Karin payed considerable more attention to. Although she needn't have bothered, apparently Yuzu was an open books to wands as well as wizards as not the second wand she tried was the one for her. "Ah, Apple 10 and a half inches, unicorn hair, good for Healing and excellent for Divination."

All too soon it was Karin's turn and all too late as well, as it seemed to take Olivander twice the combined time of James and Yuzu to find Karin a wand, not that he seemed to mind. In fact, he seemed rather giddy about it. "You're a tricky one," he'd mutter, "you don't like letting people read you, but I know I've got just the wand for you somewhere, a yes! Try this one." At that moment Karin held her wand it filled her with an instant surge of power, it was as if all the elements were at her command, she longed to control the power, but the wand seemed to have a mind of its own, and everytime she thought to conrtol it, it would zap her back.

"Yes I thought that was too ambitous," Mr. Ollivander mumbeled, reaching to snatch it back.

"No!" Karin screemed, ignoring the pain that was searing in her hand, "this wand's perfect." Mr. Ollivander seemed to frown at this before leaning foreward and staring into Karin's eyes, it was full minute before he nodded, allowing her to keep the wand.

"Mr. Ollivander," Yuzu called, "why were you so weary about letting Karin have the wand?"

Mr. Ollivander turned his owly eyes on Yuzu before answering with a grimace, "I'm getting on in years my dear, and as such I've started um...experimenting, now that's not to say the wands not 'normal' it's just not something I'd normally make you see. It's made of Monterillo wood, a rare wood, not often dared by wandmakers because of it's density and strength. It represents strength, courage, and determination, however, even though it is used for defensive magic, there is a dangerous power to this wood that can unleash deadly curses if wielded to do so."

"Oh, so it's just the wood?" Yuzu questioned, but Mr. Ollivander shook his head in the negative.

"Not just the wood, all though that's the main reason, it's also the core. You see a core is the focul point of a wand, and we only use three cores here at Ollivander's; Unicorn hair, Dragon-heartstring, or Pheonix Feather. There are, however, five other cores that wandmakers use...and when I came across the Montreillo wood, I knew I'd have to use one of the other cores, because the first three wouldn't properly balance. Now I'd never use a basalisk fang, or Manticore hair which would bring out the worst in the wand, but they were the only two thay properly matched you see."

"So you used one?" Karin questioned, hopping her wand wasn't, quiet literaly, evil to the core.

"Oh no! Like I said, I'd never touch those two cores, not if you payed me! I did go about another route..."

"Another?"

"Yes," Mr. Ollivander continued, "not many people know this, but we clasify wands by what elements they draw on, Montreillo wood, for example, draws on the power of earth and fire...normally you'd match the core to the wood, but in this case I did the opposite."

"The opposite?" This time it was James who asked, all the kids were rather interested in what the owl-like man had to say.

"Uh, yes...I mean, it's been done before a wandmaker matches the opposite core to the wood in hopes of bringing out the best in it, just not recently. It's very advanced stuff you see. The core could be rejected, or the wizard!"

"Or the wizard?" Karin questioned, her mind drifting to the now ebbing pain on the palm of her wand hand.

"Aye, in that case the wand will refuse to work for their owner unless he/she can prove themselves capable. Most would give up and buy a a diferent wand...you can still do that you know, you haven't paid yet." Karin looked at her wand long and hard, thinking about how many wands she had to get through just to get to this one. There was no garuntee she would find one that would make her feel so invincible, if only for a moment. Besides the wand is only the filter, that was her magic she felt, so she already knew she was worthy she just had to prove it to her wand. Well she was never the one for the easy way out.

"Thanks but no thanks, I think I'll keep it."

"Alright," Mr. Olivander sighed, "Montreillo wood 13 inches, Pegasus Feather, excellent for repelling hexes or conjuring Dark Magic."

"Thanks," Karin muttered, "while putting her wand in her hand, she was determined to get used to the burning sensation before school starts. "I just hope I can live up to this Opposite Wand."

* * *

><p>Hope that was good, next chapter includes the eventful train ride to Hogwarts, and of course...the sorting!<p>

All info on wands was taken from

http: / www. wizard wands. net / wizard-wood-wands. htm


	3. Split Sorting

Well here's my update! Thanks so much for all your reviews, they really made my day, this chapter is totally dedicated to you guys! Well, hope you enjoy! (Still no Beta sorry!)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. There happy now! Now that you've destroyed my self-esteem, and given me a complex that only years of extremely expensive therapy will cure! Or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>****Split Sorting**

The days flew by in a whirlwind of new experiences. Karin and Yuzu spent their few remaining weeks in the constant company of their aunt learning everything they could about the world they'd been introduced to. They had also begun etiquette classses much to Yuzu's delight and Karin's charign.

"When you enter Hogwarts their will be hordes of people observing you. It is rare that anyone outside of Europe attend the school, and as two daughters of the Kurosaki house you will be expected to act like ladies of high society." Mr. Potter said when he introduced them to their etiqutte teacher.

Karin found it odd that they had to act like 'ladies of high society' while James was zooming through the rain on his broom, wearing 5 kilo's of mud like a brown unattractive coat. The Potter's, however, had graciously opened up their home while their dad looked for an apartment near St. Mungo's (he had been offered a job there as a healer a few days in) so she wouldn't dare complain.

So their days passed in an odd combination of lessons, _(Sit up straight and tuck those elbows in)_, arguments, _(Alright, quiditch is decent...but soccor's still better!_) and magic _(so the portraits move?_). Until, all too soon, Yuzu and Karin found themselves standing on platform 9 3/4's saying good bye to the Potters.

"...and I'll write to you every day, and I'll tell you about all of the lessons, I-I'll even send you the first thing I transfigure! I'd send the potion, but I might get in trouble if I do that." Yuzu babbled, her words flowing out at the speed of light, curtosy of her nerves.

"Don't worry dear," Mrs. Potter started, speaking on behalf of Isshin who had been left at home when he threatened to tie his daughters down to keep them from leaving. "Hogwarts is a lovely place, and you already know both Karin and James so you won't have to worry about being friends."

"Yeah," James yelled from Yuzu's right, looking eager to get on the train, "I hear Hogwarts is great, it's supposed to be in this re~ally old castle, and the Headmasters got like a million titles."

"Who, Dumbledor?" Karin questioned, speaking for the first time since their arrival on the platform, "the old quack who was at our house?"

"_You _met Dumbledor?" James asked skepticaly, right as the whistle on the Express blew, signaling the need to board the train now, or risk being left behind.

"Right, well you better get along now, we wouldn't want you to miss the train dears." Mrs. Potter gushed while pushing the three children onto the Express just as it began to pull out of the station. James and Yuzu ran to the nearest window and began to wave good bye to the Potter's until they were no more than a speck in the distance. Karin just stood to the side taking in her surroundings.

She saw kids her age, shuffling about worridly, a few of the older kids snickering while holding things behind their back...they were probably planning a prank. There were a few kids in robes, probably Prefects, if the badge with a P was anything to go by, and a few kids in pajamas, pillow in hand.

She noticed that the compartments were begining to fill so told James and Yuzu to hurry up and began following a black-haired kid that looked their age. She entered the same compartment as he did, and noticed only one other boy in the room. A short, rat-faced, kid with brown straw like hair, and black eyes that shone with trepedation.

"Wh-who are you?" the boy worriedly questioned. The other boy, who had taken a seat by the window, turned his eyes to the group and Karin gasped. He had the oddest eyes she'd ever seen, they were a beautiful silver color with a tint of blue. They reminded her of the ghosts she used to see floating about back in Karakura.

"Well I'm James Potter, and these are my cousins Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki," James said, coming from behind Karin to introduce them, "they're from Japan!" He continued, as if that was reason enough to allow them to stay in the compartment. Apparently, to boys, it was.

"Japan? Hear that Sirius. They're from Japan!" The smaller boy questioned, turning to the silver-eyed boy, or 'Sirius.'

"Yeah, Peter," Sirus draweled, eyeing Yuzu and Karin boredly, "well? Are you gonna come in or not?"

"Oh...um, yeah, sure!" Yuzu chirrped in while plonking herself down next to Peter, James followed suit claiming the seat next to Sirius. Karin hung back at the door, silently planning. You see, Karin wanted the window seat, both of which were taken by either Peter or Sirius, so she was planning how to get one of them to move, without being a witch (no pun intended) about it.

"Hey, Peter is it?" Karin questioned, deciding on the weaker looking boy.

"Uh, y-yeah?"

"I don't mean to be rude," Karin continued igoring James scoff of 'yeah right', "but would you mind switching to Yuzu's other side...if you don't want to that's fine...I jus-"

"No! I'll do it," Peter shot out, looking as if he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be asked to move by a girl, and not a second later he had moved to Yuzu's right, siting on the door side.

Karin then strode over to Yuzu and asked if she could sit by the window to which Yuzu answered with a cheerful 'sure!' Having finally secured her desired seat, Karin promptly fell asleep not noticing the smirk on the boy infront of her...Sirius was amused.

It was a couple hours before Karin woke up, and when she did she was shocked to see three other first years in the compartment. One, a sandy-brown haired boy, was looking as if he was going to be sick. While the girl next to him, a red-head with brillant green eyes, couldn't seem to stop talking to the black haired boy across from her, who was sitting right next to Peter.

Yuzu, being the person she was, instantly noticed that her twin was awake. "Karin!" She screamed, causing everyone to turn and stare at the drowsy girl. "You're awake!"

"Wah? Yeah, Yuzu...I'm awake."

"Great, hey let me intoduce you," Yuzu continued motioning to the sickly boy, "this is Remus Lupin, the girl next to him is Lily Evans and she's a muggle-born so this is all new to her too, oh and this," she continued pointing to the boy with greasy black hair, "is Severus Snape."

"Don't talk to Snivilus Karin," James said glaring at Severus with...jelousy? "He's aspiring to be a _Slytherin_."

"What's wrong with that?" Karin questioned confused. Just as James opened his mouth (ready to yell at Karin for her stupidity) the door to their compartment slid open. Standing in the entrance was a boy of roughly 15, he had platinum blonde hair and wore Slytherin robes with the Prefect badge pinned in the corner.

_"Malfoy,"_ Siruis spat out, nodding toward the older boy.

"Black," the Slytherin responded cooley, returning the nod. "I just came to say we will be arriving shortly so you should change into your robes," and with that the boy left.

"Alright," Lily said, standing, "boys out so we can change!"

"Wait, why do we have to lea-

-because," Lili cut in, ignoring James' blush, "we're girls, so we need the room!"

The boys looked as if they disagreed, but they all cowed under Lily's glare. An hour later found all 8 kids exiting the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" A rather large black-bearded man called. Karin and co. made their way to the man who introduced himself as Hagrid, before piling into the rowboats. "Four to a boat, four to a boat!"

The group split in half with Karin and Yuzu following Lily and Severus into a boat. Then, magically, the boats started rowing themselves. "Hey I'm Karin," Karin said, turning to face Lily and Severus, "I never introduced myself so..."

"Oh, no worries," Lily answered with a smile, "Yuzu here's already told us all about you, and I can't tell you how relieved I am that I won't be the only person who didn't grow up knowing about magic."

Karin was shocked by how bubbly the girl was, she really reminded her of Yuzu. "Lily," Severus drawled, "the castle is coming up," and it was. Perched atop a high mountain on the side of a great black lake, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"Heads down!" Yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face.

They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Karin and Yuzu clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass, right in the shadow of the castle. After a look around to make sure everyone was there, Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Karin's first thought was that she reminded her of her coach.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here," McGonagall said while pulling the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have easily fit 5 Hallows in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. She showed the first years intoa small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," bellowed Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are herem your house will be somwthing like your family."

Karin and Yuzu exchanged a look at this. "You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room," McGonogall continued, "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Karin noticed both James and Siruis pulling a face when the last house was called. Professor McGonagall had to turn her sharp eyes onto them before they would stop.

"_Each _house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose them." She seemed to direct her sentence towards James and Siruis.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. Now form a line and follow me!"

Karin got into line behind Lily, who had Severus infront of her. Yuzu clutched the back of Karin's robe in worry, and James rested a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Together they walked out of the chamber, back acriss the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Karin had never seen such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table were teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonogall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students. with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candle-light.

Dotted here and there among the students, ghosts shone misty silver. It may have been her imagination, but Karin swore the ghosts were all looking at her. Mainly to avoid their staring eyes, Karin looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

Yuzu yanked on Karin's robe and pointed to Professor McGonagall who silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Karin stared at in silence, nothing, and then it twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me."<em>

Karin zoned out until the whole hall burst into applause. She watched as Professor McGonagall stepped foreward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Charles!"

A pink-faced boy with short blond hair stumbeled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right over his eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat, and the table on the right cheered and clapped as Charles went to sit down. A rather chubby ghost waved meerily at her.

"Black, Sirius!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table on the far left exploded with cheers. Welcoming Siruis with shocked faces before booing as "Bulstrode, Wrath," became the first Slytherin.

"Cobler, Athena!" A mousy brown-haired girl ran up to the stool, and slamed the hat on her head. The hat seemed to take a minute and then-

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake Athena's hand as she made to join them.

When, "Evans, Lily," was called, Karin was sure that Severus began to hold his breath, but it wasn't long before she joined Siruis in Gryffindor.

"Harper, Allison," became the next Hufflepuff and then all too soon-

"Kurosaki, Karin!"

As Karin stepped forward, she noticed all the ghosts began to whisper feverently amongst themselves. Pointing from her to Yuzu and back again.

The last thing she saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall full of peopling straining to catch what the ghosts were saying. Next second she was looking at the black inside of the hat, and then...

_"Hmm,"_ the hat seemed to whisper into Karin's mind. _"Interesting, I haven't sorted a Kurosaki before, and it seems I get your sister next." _Karin briefly wandered how the hat knew about Yuzu before realizing it could probably read her mind.

_"You're right about that, and what I see in your mind is very interesting. You're a hard-worker, at least were soccor is concerned, and you're rather smart too, what really stands out though, is your courage, and ambtion. But where to put you?"_

"I don't really care, either way."

_"Well, it's been quite a while since I've seen a student without a preference, even the muggle-borns hear the rumors...ah but I see you have heard, you just don't care. Well...you are a sneaky one, miss I'll-stalk-my-brother."_

"Hey! He was disappearing for weeks!"

_"Yes, and you have a sharp tounge and great wit. You're very competitive too, hmm...yes, when you'd do anything to win it must be SLYTHERIN!"_

Karin jumped off the stool and went to join the cheering Slytherin's on the far right. She noticed Yuzu's fearful look as she went to sit on the stool, and blocked out James' look of disgust. Who cared what he thought? He was just a stupid boy anyways.

Yuzu watched Karin walk to her table with worry. She didn't want to have to do the sorting infront of everyone. What if something went wrong? She was always the least special in her family, what if the hat knew this and kicked her out? Said she wasn't magic enough! OR what if told her th-

"Kurosaki, Yuzu!" Professor McGonagall called, and Yuzu gulped before running to the stool and plopping the hat onto her head.

_"Ahh, the second Kurosaki,"_ it took all of Yuzu's willpower not to squeek infront of the entire hall, _"well you're quite different from your sister...not that you're any easier."_

"Um, I w-want to be p-placed with Karin please."

_"Hmm, I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that...even if you could fit in Slytherin, not that you can, I think you'd do better if you and your sister were seperated. Don't worry your bonds strong enough."_

"I'm not worried!"

_"Hehe, of course not, well you do have a bit of courage in you don't you. Not the smartest kid though, but you make up for it in heart...yes, fair, just, couragous and more...better be GRYFFINDOR!"_

Smiling Yuzu made her way to Sirius and Lily, happy that she knew some people in her house. Her smile only grew as one by one "Lupin, Remus...Pettigrew, Peter...and...Potter, James," joined her in Gryffindor. When "Snape, Severus" was called, she half expected him to join them, but instead he went and sat beside Karin sending Lily a sad glance.

Dumbledor stood and said a few words (something about blubber-nuggets) before allowing the feast to 'begin.' In other words, allowing the most delicous food in existance, to randomly appear on the table. Looking eyes with her twin, Yuzu and Karin shared the same thought. "This, is _some _school!"

* * *

><p>So the twin's are split and the stage is set...now all that's left is for class to begin!<p> 


	4. Bad Words?

Sorry for the late update, you see I'm lazy by nature, and school starting up has not helped me in this aspect. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I'd name you but that would take longer, and I figured you guys have waited long enough. So sorry again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to keep everyone IC (in character) Karin may be OOC (Out of Character) but to a certain degree that's on purpose.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, don't own Harry Potter of Bleach, I'm much too young and American for that.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>  
>Bad Words?<strong>

Karin tried to strike up a conversation with the greasy-haired boy on her right as their prefect was showing them to their dormitory's, but Severus was too busy sulking to respond, so instead she turned to the girl on her left.

"Hey, I'm Karin...you?"

The girl, who looked from Karin to Severus before grimacing, didn't answer. At least, not until they entered their dormitory.

"I'm Saiph Malfoy," she drawled while extending her hand, Karin gripped it and shook (having already been told of the odd English custom) "sorry about not answering you earlier, I didn't want to speak infront of the filth."

"The who?" Karin question, surpressing a chuckle, what kind of name is Saiph?

"You mean you honestly don't know?" Karin shook her head 'no'. "Well you are foreign, I suspect you wouldn't realize it unless he told you."

"Realize what?"

"That Snape boy, I mean it's obvious to us. Snape's not a pure-blood name." Saiph continued, her eyes narrowing in disgust. It was obvious she was related to their prefect, Lucius...they shared the same scowl.

"So?" Karin questioned, she noticed the two other girls in the room watching the exchange with interest.

"So!" Saiph all but screamed, "that makes him a...a, a _half-blood_. Just thinking about it disgusts me, and did you see how friendly he was with that Evans girl. That filthy mudblood Gryf-

_**SLAP!**_

Karin's hand smacked the side of Saiph's face so fast that she honestly didn't know what hit her. If it hadn't been for Karin's steeled eyes she might've thought one of the other girls had sent a stinging jinx at her.

"You," Karin let out through clentched teeth, "will. not. use. that. word."

"What Mudblo-" before she could finish Karin had whipped out her wand and had it pointed in between Saiph's eyes. Her wand seemed to be eager to curse the girl, and while this fact frightened Karin she did not let her fear show in her eyes. Nothing but fierce determination was present there.

"Yes. That one."

"Y-you can't cu-curse me," Saiph answered with false bravado, "my brother is the Slytherin Prefect, if he finds out you cursed me, you'll be on the first train home."

"Maybe," Karin drawled, having faced bigger bullies when protecting Yuzu, "but I doubt he could travel back in time to undo my curse...so you'll still be the one to suffer."

Saiph blanched, before Karin redrew her wand and went to claim the bed closest to the door. Seeing this Saiph retreated to the bed farthest from her, leaving the two beds in the middle for the last two roomates.

The girls, a black, rather tall, Italian looking girl, and a short, pug-faced looking girl glanced at each other before simultaneously choosing a bed. The black girl choose to sit next to Karin, while the other girl sided with Saiph.

"Hey I'm Bionca Zabini," the girl introduced her green eyes shining with mischeif. The girl may have only been 11, but Karin could easily see she was going to be beautiful when she got older.

"Karin," Karin deadpanned.

"Yeah, I know. Look," Bionca whispered low enough that only Karin could hear, "I agree with what you were saying, in Italy I had plenty of half-blood friends...but...you shouldn't pick a fight if you can help it."

Karin relaxed, happy to know that at least one of her roommates actually cared more about her wellfare than her blood purity.

"Thanks for the advice," Karin mummbeled. Bionca just shot her a smile and waved it off.

"No problemo, I'm just glad I have a roommate whose not a wackjob, like Malfoy and Parkinson."

"Parkinson?"

"Oh," Bionca chuckled, "that's the other girl, Rosey Parkinson." Karin just shook her head at the names before bidding Bionca 'good night.'

* * *

><p>The next day Karin left her dormitory with Bianca and Severus, who, Karin was happy to note, was speaking to her. He seemed to realize that they had both 'lost someone precious to those horrid Gryffindors,' as he put it.<p>

Not that Karin thought there was anything wrong with Gryffindor, she hadn't told Severus this though. She had already picked one fight, and that was one too many in her books.

Traveling through Hogwarts had left Karin slightly disoriented, and she briefly wondered if she would ever get use to the sheer oddness of this place. After all, what kind of school had a hundred and forty-two staricases? Not regular staircases either, rather: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump.

Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely; or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending.

It was also very hard to remember where everything was, and Karin was extremely grateful that she had befriended Severus and Bionca who always seemed to know where they were going, and how to get there on time.

They couldn't help Karin with the classes though. Which, Karin was dissappointed to note, were harder than she'd anticipated. Apperently, there was a lot more to magic than waving your wand and chanting a few words.

Although she expected as much, she coud still do without having to study the night skies every Wednsday at midnight and learning the names of the different stars along with the movments of the planets. As well as taking, Herbology, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and...Transfiguration.

Karin had Transfiguration with Yuzu (as well as Potions and DADA) and it was one of the few classes that interested her right off the bat.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said on their first day in her class. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she change her desk into a pig and back again. They were all impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.

After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were told to pair up, and each pair was given a match that they were meant to transfigure into a needle by the end of the day.

Yuzu ran to Karin's side, making sure they were partners, before dragging her off to a table. Karin shot Bionca an apologetic smile, before following after Yuzu.

Karin was happy to note that Severus and Lily were partners, which meant they weren't the only inter-house pair. She also noticed James and Sirius were paired, although the two seemed to be doing everything but the assignment, while Remus and Peter had already started. Bionca ended up working with a Slytherin boy.

"Hey Karin," Yuzu chirped cheerfully, while Karin prodded her match with her wand. "Oh my goodness, isn't this school the best? I found out that Lily is my doormate along with this nice pureblood Alice, and another muggle-born named Mary."

"Uh-huh." Karin mumbeled, while flipping through her notes.

"...and James was super lucky, his doormates are all his friends, remember the guys we met on the train? Yeah, well they're already super close, especially James and Sirius."

"That's great Yuzu," Karin continued as she began to scan her page of notes.

"You'll never guess what James told me! You know Lily? He said he's going to marry her! Oh, can you imagine? I hope they do get married. Then you can marry Siruis or someone and we'll be one-

"Yuzu," Karin mumbled, trying to get her twins attention.

"Happy."

"Yuzu..." Karin continued, her voice steadily rising.

"Family."

"Yuzu!" Karin all but screamed causing all of the students to look at her, and Professor McGonogall to send her a warning glare. Karin was worried she was going to get detention for disrupting the class.

"Yes, Karin?" Yuzu questioned, ignorant to Karin's worry.

"We have to get started," Karin seethed, keeping herself from snapping at her sister. If Karin snapped at Yuzu she wouldn't stop crying until Karin apologized, besides, Karin already felt bad enough for raising her voice. Yuzu didn't deserve her anger.

"Oh, right!" Yuzu exclaimed, while she and Karin set to work. At the end of the class they were pleased to find they were one of the only four groups who managed to cause a reaction in their match.

James and Sirius had managed to completely transfigure their match, Karin and Yuzu came in second with their wooden needle. Next was Lily and Severus, their match a silvery color, and finally Remus and Peter had managed to make the bottom of their match pointy.

Karin noticed that Professor McGonogall was shocked that so many students had managed to garner a reaction out of their match, even if they were in pairs. She was especially surprised by James and Sirius' flawless transfiguration.

Yuzu wanted to go an congradulate them both, but Karin, still sore from losing, refused. So it was; that Karin, kicking and screaming, was dragged to James and Siruis' side.

"Hi guys," Yuzu chirpped, "we just came to congradulate you two!"

"Yuzu!" They both cheered.

"Karin," James muttered avoiding Karin's eyes.

"Kurosaki," Sirius nodded, his voice dripping with ice.

"What's up with you two?" Karin questioned, while Yuzu left to chat with Lily. James just lowered his head and scurried off to Lily's side avoiding Karin's eyes the entire time.

"Don't talk to James," Sirius muttered, causing Karin to snap her eyes to his, confused. "I don't know what you're up to Kurosaki," Siruis continued, his eyes flashing dangerously, "but don't think I'll let you hurt James or Yuzu."

"Hurt them?" Karin questioned in disbelief, "why would I hurt them? James is my cousin, and Yuzu is _my_ twin sister!"

"Family doesn't mean anything to a dark witch."

"A dark witch?" Karin narrowed her eyes, stepping closer to Sirius, "now listen here _Black_. I am not a 'dark witch', if anyone is dark it would be you!"

In a second both Karin and Sirius had their wands trained at each other. Neither new a spell, having yet to take Defense, but that didn't stop them from glaring at each other.

"Miss Kurosaki, Mr. Black!" Professor McGonogall screeched, "why I never! Fighting, and in the middle of my classroom, detention! The both of you, and fifteen points from both houses."

Sirius looked surprised that Professor McGonogall would subtract points from her own house, but Karin was just mad that she'd let the jerk get to her.

_"I should have better control than this_!," Karin mumbeled in Japanese_, "why did I snap so quickly? With Yuzu too, I nearly yelled at her, and she didn't even DO anything!"_

* * *

><p>"Karin!" Yuzu screamed, racing after her sister as soon as class was dismissed. "Karin, wait!" She called, rushing to her side.<p>

Karin sighed and looked at Yuzu, she'd been hoping to avoid Yuzu's interrigation or at least delay it until lunch, but no luck. Yuzu was worried, and when she was worried she would not loose sight of you.

"Karin, what happened back in Fig?"

"Fig?"

"Yeah, you know, Transfiguration is such a long word so I'm using Fig."

Karin nodded her head in understanding, "that's pretty smart sis."

"Really? You think so? 'Cuz I told James and them, and Sirius just started laughing at me...then again, when I told them I _had _just tripped over a, you know what? I'm not even sure what I tripped over." Yuzu ended, good naturedly. "Speaking of Sirius..."

"Don't worry about it Yuzu."

"...but Karin," Yuzu whinned, "it's not nothing! You don't yell at people for nothing. Maybe other people do, but you don't!"

Karin couldn't help but agree with her sister, she didn't yell at people...normally...but then again, nothing about Karin's life was ever _normal. _Not anymore.

"So?" Yuzu pressed, herding Karin to the Great Hall.

"So?"

"So, what happened, Karin! What did Sirius say that got to you so bad? You should know that he hardly ever means what he says, he's such a trickster and all."

"I'm pretty sure he meant what he said Yuzu."

"Well, what did he say?" Yuzu innocently questioned.

Karin just paused in the middle of the hall, mumbeled something quietly and then ran like the devil was on her heels. By the time Yuzu registered what she said Karin had already retreated to her dormitory. Figuring lunch wasn't worth the interrigation.

Five seconds passed before Yuzu's voice shot across the hall, rocketing off of walls and filling the entire school with her voice, much like a howler would. Everywhere students of all ages could here the angry voice of Yuzu Kurosaki screaming,"HE CALLED YOU WHAT!"


	5. Pondering Problems

Sorry for the late update. Life kept me preoccupied so long that my chapter was deleted, so I had to recreate a chapter I had no recollection of...fun stuff you guys.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Harry Potter, Bleach, or the poem that I parodied in the begining of the chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First Year History of Magic<strong>_

_**Class 3, Pre-Test**_

_First they came for the Trolls,_

_But I did not speak out for I was not a Troll._

_Next they came for the Goblins,_

_But I did not speak out for I was not a Goblin._

_Then they came for the Centaurs,_

_But I did not speak out for I was not a Centaur._

_Finally they came for Me,_

_But there was no-one left to speak out for Me._

_~Sir Asset Vivre First Werewolf of the Order~_

**1.  
><strong>**In this poem the author makes references to four attempted magical genocides; the Troll Termination of 1216, the 3rd Goblin Wars, the Centaur Crusades, and the Werewolf-Extermination Pact of 1219. What do these four events have in common, and how do they relate to current Creature-Wizard politics?**

**2.  
>Who is the 'they' referred to above, and what is 'their' reasoning for these attacks?<strong>

**3.  
>Why…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Thank Kami that's over," Karin mumbled as she slowly dragged herself away from History of Magic to dinner. "How the heck am I supposed to know about the Goblin Crusades or whatever?"<p>

"It's the Centaur Crusades," Severus drawled in his uncaring manner, "we fought Goblins for gold and weapons, but never over ideology."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Hey," Bianca cut in a smirk gracing her lips, "at least we have History of Magic with Hufflepuff, so we're likely to get that curve Binn's mentioned. Unlike those Gryffindork's, no-offense you two, who were stuck with Ravenclaw."

Karin just nodded, she had long-ago given up on the Sytherin-Gryfindor prejudice, it was not something that she could over-turn if she wanted to, and while she knew that not all Gyfindors where reckless and stupid (take Yuzu, Lily, and Remus for example) she couldn't help but feel it characterized a large percentage of the house.

Karin probably would've been more against the stereotypes if it wasn't returned to the Slytherin's ten-fold. Ever since her argument with Black about a month ago she'd been called everything from a 'dark-witch' to a 'snappy snake' from passing Gryfindor's who had never even spoken a word to her.

It seemed that Hogwarts' rumor mill had twisted their little spat into a full blown duel in which Sirius Black gallantly defeated her despite her complex dark spells. It was rather ridiculous considering they're both first years, who had been in McGonagall's classroom at the time, and BOTH of them had been assigned detention for the week.

Karin's only consolation was that Yuzu and Lily knew the truth (James decided to side with his 'best mate' over his 'disillusioned cousin') and were making every effort to parade Karin's case, even going so far as to estrange themselves from_ the Marauders_, James' childish name for his band of friends.

Karin had been carefully avoiding Black since the event, hoping that time would cool her head that her wand seemed to be setting alight. She'd been rather successful with it too, until her last day of detention three weeks ago.

McGonagall had decided that the best way to get rid of the 'deplorable behavior' was to get to the root of the problem, in this case their mutual dislike for each other. As such she assigned their final detention together.

It was a trying night, that left Karin more than a little confused about who Sirius Black truly was, and the fact that he had been avoiding her for the last three-weeks did not make it any easier.

Especially not when Kain needed to find him and get some answers. She needed to know if it was a fluke or if he truly intended to save her life. She needed to know whether she owes him an apology or a quick spell to the arse. She needed to know a lot of things, and none of them could be answered unless she could find Black.

"...the ball?" Bianca interjected.

"Huh?"

"Who are you asking to the Halloween ball?"

Karin just sighed as she watched Severus speed off. _Lucky, he's a guy so Bianca will let him get away with it. She'd kill me if I made a break for it._

"So?"

"Well...I wasn't really thinking of asking anyone," Karin mummbled. _I'd been too busy trying to deal with my 'dark' problem...heh, dark._

"Not asking anyone! B-but you have to!" Bianca screeched, getting into her rant mode. "It's the Social event of the Season, not to mention the only dance first years may attend! To not ask anyone is like broadcasting to the world that your..."

Karin zooned out on Bianca as she sat down for lunch in the Great Hall. _I wonder if Black's gonna be at the ball, that might be a good place to corner him. I haven't had a chance to ask about the detention yet. Augh, that stupid prat! He reminds me of Jinta...I wonder how that red-heads doing, Uryu too. I hope they're okay without me there to keep them stra- hey what am I thinking, it's not like I'm their mother or something!_

"Karin..."

_I mean, it's true Jinta's a jerk and Uryu's kind of spacey..._

_"_Karin!"

_But they've always been fine on their own._

"KARIN!" Bianca screamed, causing half of the Great Hall to turn and stare at the two Slytherins.

The girls blushed, Karin practically hissing, "what!"

"Karin, what's going on-No. Wait! Let me finish," Karin closed her mouth, motioning for Bianca to continue, "you've been out of sorts since that fight with Black, and its only gotten worse since that detention. You zone in and out of conversations, sometimes it's like you're in your own little world."

"Really?"

Giggiling Bianca nodded, "you get this look on your face like your trying to solve some complex problem...Karin," Bianca sighed, "what happened that detention?"

_Wow, I didn't realize I've been that out of it, I guess it couldn't hurt to tell Bianca, maybe she'll pick up on something I missed, _"Alright , Bianca," Karin sighed, "it started that night..."

* * *

><p><span>3 Weeks Earlier <span>

Karin sighed as she scribbled furiously on the parchment in front of her, ignoring the ink blotches that were coating her nose. After all, if this stupid school chose to use quills over caligraphy brushes, or something as basic as pens then Karin chose to ignore the inherit mess they left behind. After a few minutes Karin leaned back to admire her hardwork.

_Dear Mr. Olivandor,_

_The wand you sold me is deffective. It keeps shooting out sparks when I swish it and heats up before every flick.  
><em>_It won't listen to me no matter what spell I tell it to do, the other day it turned a pin-cusion into a pin-cusion  
>...that explodes...<br>it was working fine the first week, does it need to be reparied? Can wands even be repaired? Anyway, I need it  
>fixed ASAP if I want to pass my classes. Yuzu heard from James that you can tell what's wrong with a wand by<br>looking at it? Well it's the weekend so I won't need my wand back for two days, I'm including it in this letter,  
>could you tell me what's wrong with it?<em>

_K.K_

"That should do it," Karin mumbled while placing her quill down. "Whatever help this is, at least it's simple." Sighing at the time Karin packed up her stuff and got ready for her final detention. She handed her letter, sealed with her wand magically attached, to Severus who left for the Avieary.

"I wonder what McGonagall's gonna make you do!" Biance shrieked from her place in front of the fire-place, "you already had to polish the trophies and help organize the library, what now?"

"I'll find out soon enough," Karin mumbled as she made her way across the common room and out the potrait-hole. Five minutes later found her standing in front of her Transfiguration professor's classroom. Pushing the door open Karin was suprised to find one Sirius Black standing in front of the Professor's desk.

"Professor McGonagall?" Karin questioned shooting a glare at Black's head. "What's going on?"

"Ah, Miss Kurosaki! I was just discussing with Mr. Black the expectations of your final detention."

Black just sneered before turning to face his House Head, "but Professor!" He whined completly ignoring Karin, "we can't even cooperate in class, how are we supposed to work well together during detention?!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Black makes sense Professor, we'll just end up killing each other."

"Then I will continue assigning detentions to your ghosts, until the message sinks in," she snipped glaring like a hawk over her glasses, "you two will work together, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes professor," the students chorused.

"Right, well your final detention is rather simple. Headmaster Dumbledore has recently come into possesion of a rare Weeping Willow sapling that he wishes to plant on the grounds. Now you two are far too inexperienced and young to deal directly with the tree, however Hagrid has expressed the need for more hands to move the fertilizer from his hut to the trees new location, in front of the school."

"But Professor," whined Black, "that's too far! I'll be all sweaty by the time we're done, can't you just get Professor Flitwick to levitate them to the spot?"

"But then what would the two of you have to do on this fine Friday evening?" She questioned, "and speaking of levitation, it should be noted that you are to complete this detention sans magic. The bags are heavy but the both of you should be able to move one together."

"One?" Karin interrupted, "just how many are there?"

"Only about twelve I believe, that shouldn't take you too long, six for Hagrid and six for you, why you might be back in your dorms before midnight!"

The kids just groaned knowing that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this is so short after such a long lull in an update, but I feel that the detention needs a chapter to itself, and I wanted this to get out before the year ends...no reason in particular, just this author being quirky :)<p> 


End file.
